Escape
by TLOK
Summary: Fangs life is one of poverty and violence, can she escape the kind of lifestyle she lives now? Not without the help of Claire Farron, a wealthy highschool friend that has stuck with Fang through her troubles. But will these struggles break them apart or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so please don't judge too hard :) If you guys like this first chapter I'll continue writing!**

"Fang, fang wake up."

 _Gah who's disturbing my damn nap! I climbed all the way up here just to avoid being disturbed!_

"Fang come one, wake up already"

*thwack* "OUCH!, son of a b-"

Icy blue eyes glared at me daring me to finish my sentence.

"Fang school's over, time to go home." I hear a serious voice say

"It's 'bout damn time! I swear school is such a waste!" _I mean seriously who's the idiot that thought spendin eight hours learnin 'bout shit we don't even care 'bout would be fun?!_

"School is not a waste, it teaches us important subjects we need to know in order to be successful in life" the blue eyed girl said to me in her usual monotonous voice.

 _Jeez she needs to loosen up already. In the two years we've known each other I don't think I've really ever seen her laugh._

"-ang, fang!" *thwack!*

"AGH god dammit Claire, would you stop flicking me the head?!" I yelled while rubbing the red spot on my forehead.

"Not if you keep spacing out; come on we need to go." Claire said with a slight tone of concern in her voice

 _Hmm even though she keeps that stoic expression on her face she really feels emotion._ "Aw Claire I didn't know you cared that much!" I said teasingly.

"I don't." Claire said in a deadpan tone as she jumped from the tree they had been sitting in.

 _Ouch, she sure knows how to make people feel special._ "But seriously though, why are ya so worried eh?" I asked curiously

"Because if you miss curfew again will..." Claires voice trailed off while looking down.

 _Ah shit I hate when she makes that face._

"Tch that old hag!? She hits me like an old lady! Well I mean she is technically an old lady but whatever you know what I mean!" I say trying to lighten the mood somehow. Claire looks at me with a skeptical expression showing she didn't buy it.

"Whatever you say, but hurry up and get down or I'll climb up that tree and throw you off." Claire said with a serious tone.

 _Jesus I have no doubt she'd throw me off this tree but she's confusin' the hell outta me. One minute she's worried bout that damn hag beating me and the next she's threatening to throw me off a tree!_

"Hah ha okay okay princess, no need to get ya panties in a wad" I say to her while jumping off the branch I was sleeping on a few minutes ago. I start walking towards the sketchy neighborhood that I live in. _Damn I can't wait till I'm old enough to move out of this hell hole._

"Ya know ya don't have to walk home with me everyday, it makes me feel like a wuss." I say while looking over at Claire

"Do I have to remind you what happened last time you walked home alone?" Claire said while smirking a little.

My face reddened in embarrassment. _God dammit she'll never let that go!_

"T-that's not fair! That guy was drunk as a skunk and drenched in alcohol! There was no way I was gonna fight that idiot without throwing up! I say defensively. _Jeez I never back down from a fight. Ever. Yet that guy smelled so bad and was just 'bout the filthiest human being I've ever seen. I ran all the way home to avoid him and ended up tripping and falling onto cheap ass trash bags that ripped on contact. I smelled like spoiled food for the rest of the week._

"Uh huh, so you've told me multiple times." Claire said sarcastically. I huffed in defeat tired of trying to convince her. As we walked through the neighborhood we stayed on guard for drunk idiots and pervs.

"Well we're here! At the doors to hell!" I yell loudly while throwing my arms out.

"Stop being overly dramatic Fang, you'll live" Claire said while looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Well course I will! Imma badass girl" I say boastingly while crossing my arms and putting on a serious face. Claire rolls her blue eyes while the edges of her mouth curve up in a small smile.

"I'll wait with you till your car comes." I say while sitting down on the concrete steps. _Man I wish I had a crap load of money, or at least my own house._

"Fang you're already late, if you walk in now you might be able to get away with it." Claire says while furrowing her brow in concern.

"Tch hell no princess, I'd rather chill out here than go in there. I can take a few taps from the old hag!" I say with a wide smile. _I'm used to the beatings now anyways._

"Sometimes I think you're crazy" Claire says while sighing

"Ain't that the truth! Hahaha!" I yell while clapping Claire on the back. I see a black Mercedes pull up to the curb as the driver side door opens. A man in a fancy suit walks over to open the door for Claire.

"I got it Mr. Lehner, but thanks." Claire says while walking towards the car. _Always so independent, it's almost impossible to do anything for her._

" See ya Claire!" I yell while waving at the open passenger side window. Claire nods at me and gives me a small smile. I turn around and walk up the stairs to the door, I sigh and push the intercom button.

"Welcome to the Behemoth Orphanage how may I help you?" a crackly voice says.

"Oerba Yun Fang here after school" I say waiting for the door to unlock

*click* I open the door and walk in immediately seeing Mrs. Kreacher. _Uh oh here it comes._

"Now tell me why you thought you were so special that you were allowed to skip school? Hmm Fang? Or be late and miss curfew, tell me why because I'm confused." Mrs. Kreacher says while tapping her cane against the floor.

" Um I dunno, I mean I was late because I wanted to wait for my friend to finish her practice but the other I don't got an answer to." I say slowly while looking anywhere but the old hags eyes.

"I don't care what you want to do or not do! You go to school and come straight back! I don't care about your little friend, you're just going to have to tell her tough luck!" Mrs. Kreacher yells to me.

"Now I think an ungrateful, troublemaking brat needs to be reprimanded!" Yells Mrs. Kreacher while raising her cane.

 _Man I must really be insane getting on the hags bad side everyday, I think this is how she gets her exercise._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **-Claire POV-**

As we walk home from school Fang acts as silly as ever, always joking around and saying things that don't make sense. She may act all layed back and carefree but when it comes to people she cares about she can become a totally different person... almost scary. I've known Fang since I was in 8th grade yet I still don't know who she truly is. We are closing in fast towards the end of Junior year and I'm worried because Fang's grades are dropping she seems depressed too. It's unlike her, she is always at the top of her class.

"Well we're here! At the doors to hell!" Fang yells loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Stop being overly dramatic Fang, you'll live" I say while trying to role my eyes as if I'm annoyed.

 _But I know she isn't being dramatic, she is living in hell and I don't understand how she can continue joking and smiling about it._

I wait for her to walk up the stairs but she just sits on the steps to the Orphanage.

"Fang you're already late, if you walk in now you might be able to get away with it." I say worriedly

"Tch hell no princess, I'd rather chill out here than go in there. I can take a few taps from the old hag!" Fang says with a smile.

 _I know Fang just says this so I stop arguing but I feel sad that she has this faux mask on that hides the pain. I want to be able to see that so I can comfort her, help her, do something. I want her to be comfortable enough to talk to me about this but all she does is brush it off with a joke._

Me and Claire chat more before I see the black Mercedes pull up beside the curb. I get up and start walking to the car while my butler Mr. Lehner starts to get out of the car to open my door.

"I got it , but thanks" I say while walking to the door.

 _I never have felt it necessary for people to do things for me just because I have money and status. I want people to do things for me because they respect me for me._

" See ya Claire!" I hear Fang yell loudly. I nod at her and try to resist smiling at her silliness. I watch her as the car starts pulling away and immediately see her expression change from that goofy and cocky smile to a frown as she reaches for the intercom button.

 **-Fang POV-**

I walk up to my room with my back and arms on fire from the blows the old hag gave me.

 _I wonder why she even does this job if she hates all of us._

I immediately head to the bathroom to get a cold rag to put on my forming bruises just to get some sort of relief. I then jump into my top bunk to rest before dinner.

 _I don't understand why I got such an unfair life, there are people out there who do nothing for the world but harm it and are so privileged. What have I done to deserve this life?_

 _ **-**_ **Flashback 9 Years Ago-**

 _ **"**_ You are never here to spend time with your kids! All you do is sleep! And you show no maturity or responsibility!" I hear my mom yell

This is a normal occurrence in my house, yelling, screaming, items being thrown and doors slamming. My sister Vanille starts to cry, I don't like to see her cry so I usher her into my room and turn on my small boombox with music trying to drown out the yelling.

"Hey Vanille! Why don't we have a party with your Barbie dolls?" I saw while trying to act excited.

 _I hate Barbie Dolls, I'm more of a lego and G.I Joe girl._

However seeing her eyes light up in excitement counteracts my distaste in Barbies. We play until eventually I hear the noise die down, a door slams and there are soft sobs. I get up and turn off the boombox and take Vanille's hand to go investigate.

"Momma? Are you ok?" I say softly while seeing the tears run down my mom's face.

"Here mommy, don't be sad." Vanille says while handing a box of tissues to my mom

"I'm ok girls, thank you. I love you girls." My mother says while hugging me and Vanille.

 **-Present-**

I suppose that was always common till about 7th grade when my parents decided to divorce. I never knew that the environment I lived wasn't normal or healthy. I only figured it out when I was 10 and had a friend come over, she always commented on how my parents fought and how parents usually don't fight like my parents do. After that I started observing other families and realized I was living in a different world. I was always a daddy's girl, he let me stay up as late as I wanted to, eat whatever I wanted to and let me skip school. As a kid this made me favor him over my mom, but as I got older I realized I didn't want to have instability or be living without structure. I realized why my mom was so strict with me, she wanted me to succeed in life. My dad didn't care about anything except being liked and having fun. I didn't want to turn out like him, lazy and a life with no goal. Me and my dad's relationship grew apart, he treated mom like crap. He constantly said things about her under his breath not knowing I could hear. It fueled my rage and hate for him and also made me realized I couldn't trust anyone. If someone who had sworn their life and love to another person could turn their back on them and talk shit about them then anyone could do the same to me.

 _"_ Fang! Get your ass down here! Dinner is ready!" The hag yells while I jump up and out of my bed not wanting to test her patience any more than I have today.

After eating dinner, which I swear was a smaller amount than everyone else, I went upstairs and layed in my bunk thinking about the blue eyed beauty that insisted on walking me home.

 _She's not gonna like seeing the bruises on my arms, luckily most of them are on my back so she won't she them._

I've known for a long time I was into girls, in fifth grade my hormones started raging and I think I liked just about every girl in class! However in 8th grade I met Claire, we first crossed paths when I transferred in from another school. At first I thought she hated me but I realized later on it was jealousy. One minute she acted like she wanted to be friends but at other times she seemed angry at me. I think it was mostly because I excelled in academics, not only that but I always came out on top when it came to overall GPA and grades. I was the new "smart kid" and I guess she didn't like that since that used to be her title, but I just wanted to succeed in life. By freshman year she got over her competitiveness and we started to become one day she called me something that changed our relationship forever, she called me her 'friend', and when she called me her friend my wall diminished. And just like that I realized I wanted her in my life, not just at arms length anymore.


End file.
